Le Thief
by miniassassin001
Summary: It was the year 1793, where the French revolution had been going on for 4 years. Louise's mother passed away also 4 years ago and she had never met my father. She didn't have much in life along with her grandmother who took care of her. Louise wanted to have a good life, so she decided to become a thief and... it didn't go well. (Complete)


_**Le Thief**_

* * *

><p>It was the year 1793, where the French revolution had been going on for 4 years. My mother passed away also 4 years ago and I never met my father. When I was a young girl, mother told me he worked as a solider in the French army. Anyway, I lived with my grandmother in the city of Paris. It was an old house, barely standing but it's better than nothing I suppose. She would cook food, work at a general store and helps out with the markets. She never got any good money for anything she did, especially when she took care of poor children who had no parents and homes. She deserves more than this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later…<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood in a old, crumbly two-story house. Red paint was peeling off the wall, old broken furniture, splitting wooden floor boards and broken windows. I opened a old drawer located next to an uncomfortable looking bed. In it, a load of necklaces and rings. I was really surprised seeing as it is a really old building with horrible looking furniture. I shoved them into my pants' pockets, suddenly then I heard footsteps and someone saying, 'I'm home.' I quickly pulled my hood over my head and shoved as much of the jewellery I could possible fit into all of my pockets. I could hear them creeping up the stairs. A woman opened the door quickly.<p>

"Thief! Guards Help!" The woman screamed.  
>"Just wait a moment, I don't mean any…"<br>"Guards!" She yelled out once more.

I ran and jumped out of the window, placing my feet on a wooden beam. I hung on it for a few seconds and let go, before landing on the ground. I sprinted through a dark alleyway into the open streets. Thank god, no guards around. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that no one was chasing after me. I slowed down to a jog and then to a stroll. I strolled past a bunch of people protesting in front of their house. The streets were dirty, filled with filth and mud. I made it to the bridge where you cross to go to the Notre-Dame de Paris, a beautiful cathedral which was built over 500 years ago in our time.

My light blue trench coat flapped behind me as I strolled down the streets. My slightly curled hair hung outside my hood. The off-white shirt I wore was tucked in my cream-coloured pants and a red material was wrapped around my waist. The excess material hung down on the side. Dark brown knee-high boots comforted my feet from the stone ground.

* * *

><p>A large crowd of people stood in front of the cathedral where the open area was. People were rioting, trying to get people to join them. An execution was happening at the time, and people were, crying, screaming, cheering and booing. I pushed my way through the crowd, getting hit several times in the face and getting pushed into people. This is exactly why I stay away from large crowds.<p>

I got to the front of the crowd finally. A line of criminals faced their fate, slowly walking up to the gallows. It was a wooden frame with rope attached to the top of the frame. It was used to torture people before the execution. A man stepped up in a dark blue trench coat with black pants, cream coloured shirt with brown boots.

"This man is sentenced to death for murder." The guard with a list of names yelled loudly to the large crowd. The man stood there in silence, with a smirk on his face.  
>"Come on!" One lady yelled from the crowd.<br>"Hurry up already!" Another person yelled. He tried to fight against the guards but they forced him to the rope. He placed his head through the loop of the rope and he nodded for some reason. The crowd began to cheer loudly before it suddenly went silent… just the sound of the breeze in the trees.

* * *

><p>More and more people came, the crowd became larger than ever. More than 1000 people I would assume. Also more guards patrolled the surrounding area around the Notre-Dame. Three men in different coloured outfits ran through the crowd, splitting the crowd in half. They fought the guards with guns and swords, slaughtering them. The man about to get hung kicked the guard behind in the stomach, making him fall down backwards. Head butting a bunch of guards, he kicked the man holding the list off the platform. Before more guards came in, he grabbed a sword that was lying next to an unconscious guard, cutting the rope off his hands with a clean slit. He scanned the scene before sheathing his weapon and quickly running up to the wall of the Notre-Dame. He began to climb quickly grabbing any ledge. He was really good. The crowd was shocked and very disappointed. They didn't get to see him get hanged. Most of the crowd ran away screaming whilst others watched in shock.<p>

Guards followed him from the ground. The man's friend followed him, climbing onto rooftops surrounding the Notre-Dame. The guard with the list walked back up the platform and he picked up his list from the wooden platform.

"Shall we continue?" He said normally, brushing the dirt off of his uniform.

He scanned over the crowd and his eyes stopped at me. He looked back at his list of the list of names. I slowly moved back into crowd, starting to sprint away. I shoved people out of my way, trying to make to the end of the crowd. As I made it out, suddenly someone grabbed me from the side. I tried to wiggle my way out of their grip, but they were gripping onto me too tightly. A blue uniform stunned my eyes, I got caught by a guard!

"You're a wanted thief. You're under arrest for theft." He said roughly, getting a hold of my hands and tying up my hands behind my back with big, thick, itchy rope.

He pushed me forward as he yelled to the people in the crowd to move out of the way. I saw the lady that I stole the jewellery from and she just smiled and waved. I gave her an evil stare. The guard pushed me forward again. We walked passed the platform and made me stand at the back of the line. More guards had turned up, helping out with the next lot of criminals or innocent people.

The line was long, I tried everything to get rid of the rope off me hands. Nothing worked. Every step I took, the more nervous I got. My fate was obviously chosen.

I walked up to the platform, it was my turn now. I stood there, feeling scared and useless. Pressure and anxiety rolled in.

"Miss Louise is it? A wanted thief in the town's district. You're sentenced… to death!" The crowd cheered, yelled out horrible insults.

I stepped forward, pulling my head through the loop, and then the guard tightened it. He cut off the rope around my hands. Why can't they do that with my neck?

From above, the man had returned. Air assassinating two of the guards. Guards came rushing in. The man's friends jumped into the action and fought alongside him. I tried to pull the rope off my head, trying to loosen it from the top yet nothing worked.

Someone accidentally hit the lever, so I can't finish the story now.

* * *

><p><strong>Le Thief- miniassassin001<strong>

**Please don't be afraid to write a review, I would love to know what you think!**

**My Tumblr is theminiassassin, if you want to follow me there.**

**Assassin OUT~**


End file.
